


3

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: 发点理性蒸发的产物※（弓+士）x枪=R18，强制情节，不能接受千万不要勉强阅读※只有红茶知道自己的真名，这是一位谁的醋都可以不吃但自己的醋一定要吃的奇怪先生不要在意时间点和背景（≈ubw）





	3

**Author's Note:**

> 发点理性蒸发的产物  
> ※（弓+士）x枪=R18，强制情节，不能接受千万不要勉强阅读  
> ※只有红茶知道自己的真名，这是一位谁的醋都可以不吃但自己的醋一定要吃的奇怪先生  
> 不要在意时间点和背景（≈ubw）

“A、Archer？！”  
卫宫士郎无比后悔。  
“不是你和凛说这家伙帮过你们么，她才让我过来的。”红色英灵一如既往地冷淡。  
“我不是说这种帮……”  
“他被御主切断魔力供给，想帮他只能从补魔下手。”Archer不理会他，坐到床榻上，看得出来费了很大工夫才抓住Lancer，两人身上的装备都破烂不堪，被绳索缚住的一方因魔力不济而落败，脚踝处呈现半透明的状态。  
事不宜迟，Archer抓着脖子把Lancer的上半身提起来推进他怀里，自己从划破的裂口处撕开Lancer的裤子，在士郎疑惑的注视下往某处探进中指，怀里的英灵胡乱挣扎，塞进口中的布团被牙齿磨出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
竟然是这种补魔方式吗……卫宫士郎偏过头，热汗一路滚到了脖子根：“Archer……那个……Lancer好像，很疼。”  
对方头也不抬：“心疼他那你就自己来，被恶狗咬死别变成鬼来找我。”  
呜呜，这个弓兵嘴巴太毒了。他心里过不去，只能轻抚Lancer的脊背，撕咬声小了一些，好像这么做确实能够起到安抚的作用。Archer看了看他，沉默着加进第二根手指，Lancer再次疼得仰头紧绷。  
气氛似乎不太对？士郎强迫自己想些不相干的事，Archer却叫他：“别愣着，做点实事，魔力不是靠眼神就能补充进去的。”  
实事？还能有什么实事？他总觉得今天的Archer比平常的任何时候都更讨厌他。  
Lancer听到这番话便回头投以怒视，Archer当做没看见，神色平淡地拨动两根拇指松开他股间的洞口，不多时并入三指，“呜……！”Lancer剧烈地打颤，不知道Archer做了什么让他下半身一阵一阵痉挛，高昂的性器顶端泌出浑浊水珠，那双凌厉赤目开始潮湿，掠过月的软光。  
卫宫士郎很犹豫要不要立刻逃跑——尤其是现在——弓兵示意由他来做接下来的事。Archer把Lancer揽到自己身前，托起他的腿弯，战士经过千锤百炼的身体没有丝毫赘余，成熟男人腿根处干净利落的筋肉随喘息微微起伏，被开拓过的私密处耻毛稀疏，隐隐流落着水光。  
少年炸红了脸，像拨浪鼓一样疯狂摇头。  
想念Saber，想念凛和樱，想念藤姐，想念老爹。  
“你都知道这样做对不起他，不快点补上魔力的话就只是单纯的濒死凌辱了，反正他在这死掉对我有利无害。”Archer说。  
这英灵是地狱里爬出来的恶魔吧！  
卫宫士郎狠狠咽掉不存在的口水，膝盖蹭着被褥往前挪了一些，裤子边角碰上赤裸皮肤时Lancer周身分明生出杀意，被Archer从后面勒住脖子强行压制，捂住眼睛嘲讽道：“你不是挺喜欢他的吗？”  
所以说如果单靠自己的力量，他一定会被杀……但自己本来就没想做这种事！Lancer作为友方是个相当可靠的人，卓越的筋力可以单手把自己抱起来，Archer来接凛的那天偶然撞见这一幕，那时候已经有些面色不善。  
大概因为凛也在，所以怀疑Lancer也试图亲近他的御主吧，虽说这不大算莫须有的罪名……士郎尽量不和Lancer的目光相碰，看到下面脸颊仍然烫得发胀，索性闭上眼睛硬着头皮顶了进去，甬道比想象中柔软，只限于肠肉被撑开的一瞬间，吃痛紧缩后的内壁死死裹住他，他再怎么花力气也只能挤进去一小半，“哈啊……”进退两难。  
头顶突然被打了一巴掌，士郎睁开眼睛，Archer露出像吃了什么变异苍蝇一样复杂的表情，他怀里的枪兵满头是汗，喉结颤动，发出咕咕的呜咽声，把自己的手背攥青了两块。  
糟糕，一心想着快点熬过这个晚上，忘了考虑Lancer的感受……“对，对不起!”他手脚发麻，不知如何是好。  
Archer说：“继续。”  
“Archer！”  
红色的英灵拉起Lancer的小腿，脚腕以下痛得绷直的部分已经完全消失，厉声问道：“那你想等到什么时候？做魔术师是个半吊子，做御主也是半吊子就算了，连孰轻孰重都分不清吗？”  
不知道为什么，他和这名从者相性极差，差到了两人互相看不顺眼，一人开口各自生厌的地步。“烦死了！我知道了！”卫宫士郎冲Archer的脸大声说，生着闷气揽起Lancer的腿，好在他放松些了，如此得以缓慢地继续深入，假装听不到外界，也听不到内心。等到全部进去，他整个人差不多趴到了Lancer身上，长于敏捷的枪兵肌肉流畅紧实，总之比他健硕，热度从双方胸膛和连接的下体不断升至头顶，灼得脑袋发烫，思维停转。  
好厉害啊，里面好热……自己的视野也愈发模糊，不知道Lancer眼角积起的亮点是不是光照错觉，提腰拔出来，迫不及待地插进去，弓起身子反复冲撞，无心顾及力度角度等等杂项，恍惚感到下面变得湿润，听到些许几不可闻的水声。  
“呜……咕……”Lancer试图挣脱两人的桎梏，均以失败告终。  
他动不了，说不出，看不见。  
少年的囊袋撞上他的臀部，急促吐息咬噬血管，视线的障碍来自另一只更成熟的长茧的手掌，那手掌移上他的腹部用力按压，更狭小的空间里小狼崽年轻的狼鞭把内脏翻捅得一塌糊涂，生理自动泌出的润液铺满股缝。  
弓兵取出布团，沙哑断续的呻吟灌进士郎的耳朵。  
“啊……Ar，咳……cher……嗯啊！”  
被呼唤者没有应答，隔着衣服捏住两颗乳头，突然的刺激使Lancer再次惊叫出声夹紧后穴，士郎被他夹得措手不及直接泄了出来，想要道歉却发现英灵半透明化的身体似乎正在恢复原状。  
这……这样……？卫宫士郎脑袋嗡嗡作响的空档，Archer按着Lancer的背把他们两个一齐推到床褥上，“喂！”士郎喊道，Lancer骑在他身上，自己软掉的性器借着体液滑出来，Archer便握住Lancer的腰紧接着进入，Lancer想骂人但被这一下子顶得眼睛翻了翻，脑袋沉重耷下来抵住他的肩膀，士郎连忙拍拍他的背，小声咕哝：“抱歉……”  
“小子……啊……下面。”  
枪兵的双手被缚住，按照Archer的说法，等他恢复魔力自然就能够挣开绳子。  
士郎迟疑地伸到Lancer胯下帮他纾解郁结的欲望，那东西炙热烫手，稍用力捋过上面突兀的筋络，颈边就会响起更加情色的叫声，震得他一阵抽搐又不争气地来了兴致。天啊，怎样都好，快点结束行不行……不过既然体液就能够输送魔力……他忽然有些明白Archer所说的“实事”，捧起Lancer的脸贴上他的嘴唇，对方并不抗拒反而主动伸舌舔吻，吸取他口中的液体，神情甚至有几分愉快。  
Archer那边传来的律动导致自己舌头总是碰到尖锐的犬齿，炽热鼻息喷上脸颊，痒痒的感觉大概源于这个人的睫毛，卫宫士郎睁开眼睛，被Archer十足不爽的模样吓了一跳。那家伙故意加大力气做出啪啪的响声，他好像很了解Lancer的弱点，枪兵在他身下敏感得连腰都塌下去，全身湿淋淋地布满泪水、汗液和精液，每每颤动停息，想休息一下的时候Archer立刻又会顶他内里的某处。  
“哈啊……你他妈……呜……”他从Lancer的骂声里听出了一点哭音。  
Archer的眼神好像在对他说“主导权应该在我，不要做没允许你做的事”一样。  
凭什么？  
越想越气，唯独不愿意输给这个人。  
卫宫士郎从腹部的破口处掀开Lancer上身的衣服，歪头含住一颗涨红的乳果，接着啃咬裸露胸膛，吮出星幕似的点点玫红。白发弓兵果然怒意更盛，抬手在Lancer屁股上落了两个清脆的巴掌，光听就知道用了不小力气，Lancer打了个哆嗦，舌尖尚未咽下的涎水滴上半湿床褥，两人把他挤在中间，各自不肯退让。  
“Archer……”等到Lancer能说出一句音节完整的话，少年知道这场潮湿的闹剧终于可以收尾，弓兵不作声地把枪兵揽过去，大概意思是宣布这个夜晚的句号也要自己来划。  
“嘶！”  
Lancer咬破了Archer的嘴唇。  
“现在跑也来不及了，死吧。”Archer留下一句话就匆匆恢复武装消失在空气中。  
少年看着枪兵轻松挣开绳子，装备复原，手中凝聚起一柄赤红如血的魔枪，知道他说的是实话。  
“Trace——”  
Lancer捏了捏他的脸颊：“跟你没关系，小子。”接着一把抱起他冲出门外，阴阳双刃紧贴发梢劈下，红色弓兵出现在原地，杀意凛然。  
所以，为什么是我？  
十七岁的卫宫士郎突然感到人生艰难。


End file.
